The adventures of Goji I: Evacuation of Central City
Central City was in chaos. There were buildings crumbling, people screaming. The town was under attack by a monster, so the people had to evacuate. The source of the Destruction revealed itself as a large elder dragon. A creature as black as it's heart. A Creature, who's fires take no prisoners. A creature, who has come to destroy this very city as an example of its power: The Black Dire Miralis, Nigrum Cor. It bashed it's way into the city center, destroying many building, and killing people who got in the monster's path, either trampled underfoot, or disinigrated by the blue fire balls erupting from the creature's wing plates. But then, Nigrum Cor heard a sound, a sound that should have been beneath his notice. The sound of a hunting horn echoed through the night sky. An army of Hunters came from the City gates, all equipped with Heavy Bowguns. If there was any thoughts going through the creature's mind, it could have been: Do these puny humans think they can stop me? I am the Black Dire Miralis, Nigrum Cor. They should be afraid of me! '' ''All that came out of the creature's mouth, however, was a roar of anger. The Hunters commenced firing their bowguns. The Bullets, however, merely just bounced off of the creature, Nigrum Cor's Wing plates glowed an eerie blue, and then.... death struck the men who dared to defy the beast. The Refugees who called Central City home, were now homeless. They filled up the evacuation boats so much that the Defense Hunters Guild had to send their whole fleet just to evacuate half of the population. The boats returned to evacuate the other half of the populace, but they had to act fast, Nigrum Cor was on the move. On its way towards the evacuation site, however, it stopped. It looked down towards it's right to find a human infant, in a crib in a ruined building. Miraculously, the infant was unharmed. But this was not what disturbed Nigrum Cor, nor the fact that the infant should have been beneath it's notice. There was something about this infant that Nigrum Cor could not understand. He was tempted to kill the infant, sure, but he could not. It was as if a hidden force inside Nigrum Cor's heart kept him from doing so. Nigrum Cor decided to take a closer look at this infant. He at least expected the child to cry in fear of his large presence, but the child did not, it was unafraid. This disturbed Nigrum Cor, but not as much as the fact that he could not dare to kill the child. But the observation closed to an end, as the building's door busted open, and a Hunter, clad in Fatalis Armor, entered the room. The hunter held a long sword in his hands. Clearly this was the infant's father, trying desprately to protect his child. Another Hunter, a woman, in Crismon Qurupeco armor, clearly the mother, held her infant, and ran towards the boats as the father kept the beast at bay. The wing plates glowed an eerie blue once more and then... Death strikes, as the blue fires Disinigrated the hunter, or so the Beast thought, as the fires stopped, nothing. No ash, no charred corpse, nothing. The beast was confused. The mother held her infant close to her, as she sat on a seat in the evacuation boat. The Great city of Central City, was now nothing but a ghost town. The once grand city that took years to build, was destroyed in just one day. And among the ruins, a silver Rathalos was flying ahead, towards the boats, keeping a hawk eye towards them. Up next..... Chapter II: Goji enters the hunt Category:Fan Fiction